


Side Effects (Stray Kids)

by meixjjong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fainting, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Read at Your Own Risk, Triggers, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meixjjong/pseuds/meixjjong
Summary: The 8 members are submitted to a mental hospital. They don’t know how they got there or why they are there. All they know is that they are not crazy like everyone around them points them out to be.Together, all of them manage to escape the hospital.Are they really mental? Or are they the only ones that are sane?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, hi. im the writer >.< most of my friends call me mei! im 17 years old and i got inspiration to write this story while i was listening to side effects by stray kids. for the past year, stray kids have been my inspiration for most of the stuff that i do; i hope this story doesnt disappoint <3.
> 
> here are my social media accounts, im active on all three so u can dm me suggestions or just anything on there  
> twitter: @myinnerchild7 / @shineemfs instagram: @multi.stay
> 
> i write some more stories on wattpad so you can go check those out too!  
> wattpad: @meixjjong
> 
> first chapter coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, hi. im the writer >.< most of my friends call me mei! im 17 years old and i got inspiration to write this story while i was listening to side effects by stray kids. for the past year, stray kids have been my inspiration for most of the stuff that i do; i hope this story doesnt disappoint <3.
> 
> here are my social media accounts, im active on all three so u can dm me suggestions or just anything on there  
> twitter: @myinnerchild7 / @shineemfs instagram: @multi.stay
> 
> i write some more stories on wattpad so you can go check those out too!  
> wattpad: @meixjjong
> 
> first chapter coming soon

A book that holds mystery

Side Effects

by user meixjjong

A Stray Kids fanfiction

Credits:

Mei (writer)

Joud (reference/helper)

Written to:

Kpop Band: Stray Kids

Specifically, Bangchan because I really want to hear his opinion on this crappy writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can add these songs in a playlist and listen to them while reading <33
> 
> Side Effects - Stray Kids  
> Psycho - Red Velvet  
> Radioactive - Imagine Dragons  
> Therefore I am - Billie Eilish  
> Warriors - Imagine Dragons  
> Wonderland - Ateez  
> Maniac - Conan Grey  
> Sweet Little Lies - bulow  
> bad guy - Billie Eilish  
> Part Of Me - Katy Perry  
> Youngblood - 5SOS  
> Train Wreck - James Arthur  
> Silence - Marshmello  
> Gunshot - Kard  
> Bad Boy - Red Velvet  
> Easy - Stray Kids  
> Say My Name - Ateez  
> Mayday - Victon  
> Follow - Monsta X
> 
> I know theyre a lot but they go with the theme of the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Stray Kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 1! hope you enjoy <33

**Common Side Effects Include:**

  1. **Nervousness**
  2. **Insomnia**
  3. **Nausea**
  4. **Agitation**
  5. **Anxiety**
  6. **Sweating**
  7. **Vision Problems**
  8. **Numbness**
  9. **Psychosis**
  10. **Dizziness**
  11. **Headaches**
  12. **Weight loss**



Chapter 1: Stray Kids.

_Where am I? Ugh, why does my head hurt? Thoughts ran through the boy’s mind. He was confused and scared._

“Is he awake?”

“I don’t think so…”

“Are we doing the right thing?”

“Are you questioning the methods? Don’t even think for one second that we are wrong! We are always doing the right thing.”

“I understand.”

“Let’s get out of here. Don’t forget to lock the door behind you.”

_Well, that’s unsettling._

The boy tried to open his eyes but to no avail. He had little to no energy. All he could do was just…think.

_Okay. Think. What am I thinking about? I’m thinking about…thinking?? How does this work? What do I think about? Well, I mean I can’t move. At all. So, hi. Did I just ‘hi’ myself? I must be losing my mind! This is frustrating. Name! Do I have a name? Yes, I do! Christopher! That’s my name. Christopher Bang. Okay, that’s good. I know my name. What else?_

The boy sat there for the longest time, but he couldn’t remember anything else. Eventually, he just went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was sitting on his bed. He’s been awake for a while now. A couple of doctors and nurses came rushing into his room once he opened his eyes.

They asked about his name.

“Lee Minho,” the boy spoke, with a firm yet scared look on his face. Its like he was trying but failing to hide the fact the he was terrified to his very core with a cold, hard stare towards anyone who meets his eyes.

Minho looks around the now empty room. Everything’s white. He hates it. It’s too bright. He presses on the call button for the nurse.

A tall blonde nurse walks into his room a few seconds later. “Do you need anything?”

“Can you dim the lights? They’re too bright,” his voice came out weak and cracky. Luckily, the nurse heard him; he thanked whoever created him that he didn’t have to repeat himself. He’s too tired to do anything right now.

Once the lights are dimmed, Minho starts drifting into his dream land. He hears the nurse say something, but his brain is far from conscious to process the words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Let me go!” the boy struggles as he tries to escape the tight grip of the guards.

“That’s not going to happen.”

“I said. Let. Me. Go!!” he manages to free one of his hands; after all he was very strong. “I’m not your lap rat! You’re not gonna keep me here forever!”

“Take him to solitary. We don’t want him to go all psycho on us.”

“I’m not a psycho! Let me go! No, I won’t listen to you!”

A loud thud echoed when the guards threw the short, but very strong, boy in the solitary room. They made sure to lock the door before walking away, leaving the boy screaming all sorts of profanities.

“For someone who lost their memory, he sure does remember a lot of curse words,” the guards chuckle as they leave the ward.

“Psycho, my ass! I’m not a psycho.” He hit his head a couple of times, “Why can’t I remember anything?! Good thing I know my name. Seo Changbin.

He sank down to the floor, head in hand. Changbin was determined to remember something else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, Hwang Hyunjin, is it?” The doctor didn’t wait for Hyunjin to answer before proceeding to say, “Can you remember anything else?”

“Uh, no, not really. I’ll let you know if I remember anything!” Hyunjin sounded enthusiastic, hopeful; that brought a smile on the doctor’s face.

“Well, we will let you rest, now. Don’t overwork your brain to remember anything. It’ll all come together soon.”

Hyunjin knew what the doctor meant by that, but his mind couldn’t help but linger on that last sentence.

_What if it had a deeper meaning? What if he meant something else? Should I be worried? What will come together soon? This is all way too confusing for me. The quicker I find out why I’m here the faster I can leave this place._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He cracks yet another joke. The male doctor is rolling his eyes back to his brain as the female doctor clutches her stomach from laughing.

Ever since they entered the room, this boy has been cracking jokes left and right. They didn’t even get to his name.

“Okay, that’s enough jokes! Do you remember your name?”

_He seems eager. Yes, my name is Han Jisung. You’re not getting it though._

“No, I don’t remember what my name is.”

“Really?”

 _No, dumbass._ “Yes, I don’t remember.”

“Well, okay. If you remember, anything, you have to tell us, so we can proceed.”

“I understand.” _Well, I guess you will never know anything about me. I don’t know what you want from me, but I know you’re not gonna take it easily._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Lee Felix. Lee Felix. Lee Felix. Lee Felix. I can’t forget my name. My name is my strongest weapon. I can’t forget it. Lee Felix. Lee Felix._

“How do you feel?”

“H-headache…” the boy’s hands were visibly shaking.

“Are you nervous? You don’t have to be. We are here to help you, not hurt you.”

“I can’t trust you,” Felix blurted out, he quickly slaps his hand on his mouth.

“That’s okay. We understand what you’re going through. Take your time. This is your new home.”

“What about my parents? And my sisters? Where are they?”

The doctor completely ignores his questions and tells the nurse to give Felix a sedative.

“I’ll be back once you’ve took a little rest. We still need to know your name.”

And just like that the doctor leaves. Felix raises his hands and covers his face. Tears start streaming down his face as his mind fills up with thoughts of his family.

The nurse gives a little pat on the back, “It’ll be okay. You just need to cooperate with us and this is all going to be over soon.”

Felix feels something cold enter his body. He looks through hooded eyes and sees the nurse injecting the sedative in his body.

His head starts feeling heavy. His breath slows down. Felix’s entire body relaxes as his eyelids close involuntarily.

_“Sleep well.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

He slowly removes the covers off his body. The nurse rushes forward to help him, but her hand is swatted away by the very confused male.

He walks over to the window and tries to open it. “It’s shut locked for safety purposes.”

He looks outside and he sees a garden; he was able to get a glimpse of what was beyond that beautiful garden and those thorn filled wall barriers.

He squints his eyes once he sees something beyond the walls. He puts all his focus on trying to figure out what that is, but the door opening behind him makes him loose the figure. He sighs and turns around.

“I see you feel good enough to stand up. That’s a good sign.”

The boy stays silent, inspecting the doctor.

The doctor coughs uncomfortably before asking, “Do you perhaps remember your name?”

“Why?” he says, quick and short.

“So, we can proceed,” the doctor was very uncomfortable at this point.

“That’s not a clear reason. If you want a clear answer from me, you need to give me a clear reason.”

After that, the boy simply walked to the bathroom.

_Alright, Kim Seungmin. Let’s find out a way to get the hell out of here._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“You’re being very cooperative, Yang Jeongin. Let’s keep going like that and we won’t have any problems.”

“Of course,” Jeongin says, with a smile brighter than the moon.

“We’ll leave you to rest and relax.”

Up until now, Jeongin was the most cooperative. Even more than Hyunjin. You see, that was his charm. To deceive people. They currently think he’s an angel.

Little did they know, the moment Jeongin came back to consciousness, he started planning his escape; and the moment they left his room, he started looking around for ways to put his plan into action.

He started by looking around for any hidden cameras or microphones. Once he made sure that there weren’t any. He headed towards the windows. Looking around and trying to break them.

He wanted something to write his notes on so he heads to the bathroom. He looks around for something sharp; once that is secure, he writes down everything he sees in the room under his bed. Carving the letters on the wood of the bed.

_I’m not staying here. I’ll get out of here._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some kudos! chapter 2 will be out soon <3


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 2! hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Lunch-Time.**

* **BUZZ** *

The door to dining hall opens wide. Patients from each ward of the hospital are rushing in. Nurses and security guards are doing their best to get everyone in line.

“Ouch, you stepped on my foot!” Felix half screamed. He turned around and was met by a very worried face.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Does it hurt that much? Do you need to sit down? I’ll get some food for you! Just go sit at that table! And call one of the nurses!”

Felix chuckled a bit by the cute boy’s tiny freak out. “I’m fine, you don’t have to worry. Besides, you’re so tiny; you could barely hurt me. You can call me Lix, what’s your name?”

“I’m Hyunjin, nice to meet you Lix!” the boy said. Despite him being much taller than the male in front of him, he easily submitted into Felix’s very deep voice.

Felix and Hyunjin were sitting at a table a little isolated from the rest of the dining hall. Once Hyunjin looked up from his food, he saw three males walking towards his and Lix’s table. All three were slightly tall but definitely not taller than Hyunjin. They did look terrifyingly intimidating.

“Hey, can we join your table? All the other tables seem to be fully occupied.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Felix said in English; all four males looked at him confused, “Sorry, it’s a habit to slip into English. You’re welcome to sit down with us.”

“So, you’re not Korean?” one of the new boys blurts out.

“I’m not really sure; I just know I’m fluent in English.”

Several minutes pass by, the five boys exchange names and are now having a conversation about how disgusting the food on their plates is. It was some kind of mashed potato with some kind of soup on the side.

A nurse and a security guard head towards their table with 2 boys walking closely behind.

“We need to free up a table for those who are in solitary, these two boys will be sitting with you,” the security guard drags the words along his tongue, barely even getting them out.

“Come on, now. Make some space.”

Seungmin goes to sit on the other side of the table joining Felix and Jeongin.

The boy that sits right between Minho and Hyunjin spoke first, “My name is- uh- well you can just call me Han for now, that’s all I remember,” he scratches his nape out of embarrassment.

The other boy gives out a little chuckle before declaring the everyone can just call him Chan.

“Seems like the lot of you won’t tell us your real names, huh?” Hyunjin says, mouth full of food.

“We can’t trust them that’s all,” Jisung says as he catches Seungmin looking at something.

“Earth to Min,” that’s the name Seungmin said they can call him with, “What the hell are you looking at?”

Seungmin is snapped back into reality when Jeongin claps his hands right in front of his face.

“What?” he says, with a very confused tone.

“Is everything alright?” Chan’s voice was laced with worry.

“Oh, yeah. It’s just, that boy, in solitary, looks awfully familiar. It’s like I’ve seen him before. Like I almost know who he is.”

“Um- actually,” Minho speaks up for the first time since they sat down, “I feel the same way about Han.”

“You know me?!”

“No. I have no idea who you are; it’s just a feeling.”

“Actually, me too. Towards Jeongin.”

Felix awkwardly looks over at Chan. “Yeah, it’s just a feeling though.”

Chris tries to ignore the look from Felix, “That boy doesn’t look like he belongs in solitary. I mean look at everybody else, they look like psychos.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Jeongin says, also ignoring what Hyunjin previously said.

On the other hand, Han Jisung and Lee Minho were currently in a stare-off. Both feeling too confident to look away.

“Ooh, sexual tension,” Hyunjin jokes, making them laugh the whole topic off.

~~~~~~~~~

“I’ll see you all at dinner time,” Hyunjin said happily.

There were only 5 wards.

Changbin was taken to the 5th ward, the solitary ward.

The others got divided into pairs, each two to a different ward. Coincidentally, or not so coincidentally, Felix and Chris were paired together in Ward A; Minho and Jisung were paired together in Ward B; Hyunjin and Jeongin were paired together in Ward C; Seungmin had to go alone in Ward D.

~~~~~~~~~

Changbin strolled along the other patients in solitary. Solitary patients get quarter of the time regular patients get when eating food.

He looked back at the dining hall entrance and the image of the boy from the table across came rushing into his mind.

He saw 6 other people sitting at the table, but that one boy looked way too familiar to forget.

“You! Over there! Walk properly or you’ll get more days in solitary.”

Changbin straightened up and walked in a straight line behind the other patients.

Once Changbin went back to his solitary cell, he was someone standing inside.

“Are you ready to tell us your name?”

“Screw you.”

The doctor sighs, “You have two more days in solitary. You better think well about how you’ll behave once we send you back to your ward.”

The doctor left Changbin in that dark room. He felt like he wanted to cry. He’s acting like this tough ass person, but in reality, he was terrified. Absolutely shaken to his core.

Changbin thought that maybe if he pretended to be strong and scary, they’ll hopefully treat him differently. He doesn’t know why he’s doing that. Maybe it’s a habit. Scare people off with his intimidating demeanour.

_Well, at least now they think I’m not easy. That’s a good thing! I’ll just have to survive two more days here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it wasn't that long. but chapter 3 will be longer. please comment down and tell me what you think! don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it <3


	4. Chapter 3: The Four Wards. (Part1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 3, enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Four Wards. (Part1)

_Ward A:_

Felix and Chris walk right behind each other. Felix being the one at the back.

He tries to squeeze his brain. He tried to remember. Anything at all. He was looking at the ground the whole time, and he thought it might be a good idea to look at the back of Chris’s head.

He suddenly raises his hand and strokes Chris’s hair quickly retreating his hand, embarrassed. Chris looks back a bit, “What’re you doing?”

“’m sorry!” Felix says, again slipping back into English.

“That’s weird, dude. Don’t touch my hair,” Chan replies to him, also in English. Felix looks up with a sparkle in his eye.

(All the following dialect that happened between them was being said in English)

“You speak English!” Felix shouts excitedly.

“Yes, I do”

“Are you fluent?” Felix asked again, in a more excited tone.

“I’m not sure, I just know its one of the languages I speak.”

“What other languages _do_ you speak?”

“Japanese, and little bit of Spanish.”

“Ooh, I speak French!”

“That’s great, buddy,” Chris gave a little awkward smile, before turning his head and ignoring Felix’s other questions.

(The English dialect ends here)

Chris felt a little weirded out by Felix. He didn’t know why, but he’s got a very uneasy feeling.

As the rest of the patients in Ward A went to their rooms, Chris and Felix stood awkwardly in the hallway. A doctor comes up to them and leads to a room with two beds.

“You’ll be sharing a room from now on. You two are one the most important patients in this hospital. Plus, we think you suffer from the same thing, alongside memory loss, so we think it’ll help jumpstart your memory.”

Felix and Chan nod their heads. Felix had his hands folded in front of him, he had feeling Chan didn’t really like him.

As for Chan, he was as relaxed as anyone can get. He doesn’t like to be alone with his thoughts, so maybe being with this annoying little cutie, it can take his minds off of things.

“I’ll leave you guys to get aquatinted. Ward A has an Art Break in a while, so until then,” and with that the doctor left the two alone in the room.

Chan pulled his legs up to the bed and rested his head on the pillow. He looked over at Felix who was looking at the ground. He noticed how nervous Felix was. How his legs bounced up and down. How he interlaced his fingers with each other. His breathing was uneven. He raised his hands and started biting on his fingers. He kept fidgeting on the bed, it’s like he was trying to get comfortable but jut not finding the right position.

“Lix,” Chan called out, “you good?”

Felix heard Chan, but his voice was far away. His mind filled up with insecurities about himself. He tried to stop them and think positive; Felix couldn’t help it.

_Am I annoying him? He probably hates me. Wait, was I annoying to everyone else on the table? Who am I kidding? Of course, I was! This is bad. Am I gonna be alone? I can’t be alone here. I need to stop annoying them. Maybe there are some habits I need to stop? Do I talk too much? Yes, yes, I think I do. I should start talking less. Stupid me! I slip into English too much. I think that’s annoying. I should stop doing that. I need to stick to speaking in Korean._

Chan gets up from his bed and walks towards Felix. He crouches down and places his hands over his in a way to calm him down.

“Lix-ah,” he calls out again, but Felix seems to be out of it. Chan sees the tears that started to well up in Lix’s eyes. He slowly raises his hand and catches a tear before it falls.

The contact of Chan’s hand on Felix’s face wakes Felix up from the trance he was in.

Felix quickly pushes Chan’s hands away and wipes his tears with own sleeves.

He sniffles, “What’s up?”

His voice came out weak and scared.

“You were having an anxiety attack.”

Felix looked at Chan confused as to how he knows that.

“Are you okay, now?”

“I’m fine,” Felix quickly says, “Than you.”

Chan hums before tucking a hair strand behind Lix’s ears. Felix’s hair was a bit longer than Chan’s.

“I’m gonna take a little nap before ‘Art Break’,” Chan says, now standing up, “You should, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some kudos if you havent already >.< also i'd love to hear what you guys think so be sure to leave a comment <3


End file.
